This invention is related to the field of surgical equipment. In particular, the invention is directed to a sterile apparatus for illuminating and magnifying objects in a sterile field, and methods of using the apparatus.
In a surgical setting, such as an operating room, many scopes are employed to allow the surgeon to see into the patient's body and elsewhere. To improve the surgeon's view, the lights are dimmed in the rest of the surgical area. This reduces the glare and light distractions to the surgeon. Unfortunately, this also reduces the light for others in the surgical area to see. Certain members of the surgical team who are not in the sterile field can use simple lights to see gauges and equipment. These lights typically are not sterile and thus cannot be introduced into the sterile field. Members of the surgical team in the sterile field, such as the scrub nurse, must rely on nurses to hold a light for them or turn on an overhead light.
The difficulty seeing in a dark operating room is compounded by the small size of the objects to be viewed. In particular, surgical procedures requiring the use of scopes (e.g. laproscopy for gall bladder, colon, rectal, and gynecological conditions, neurological conditions, cataract, vitrectomy, etc.) often involve small incisions. These smaller incisions require smaller, more delicate "micro" instruments be used. In a darkened room, it can be particularly difficult to see these very small instruments.
Various lights have been developed over the years that allow a light source to be mounted to a fixed surface and manipulated by a user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,317 discloses a magnetic support for a flashlight for use by an automobile mechanic. A magnetic base is attachable to an iron-containing surface. An elongated arm extends from the base and is attached to a C-shaped clamp which holds the flashlight. The arm can be pivoted and swiveled to direct the beam of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,752 is directed to a flashlight holder apparatus including a C-clamp to attach to a surface. An elongate, flexible tube extends from the C-clamp to a mounting plate on which the flashlight is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 785,741 discloses a dental lamp. A light source is contained in a hood. A circular lens, which may be plano-convex or double convex, is located at one end of the hood. The light beam passes through the lens and is directed to a patient's mouth.